Multiple frustrations
by Lindo usagi
Summary: Jamie Madrox, líder de XFactor cae en la desesperación cuando se da cuenta de que sus duplicados comienzan a tomar el control y a amenazarlo. ¿Será un SirynJamie? Oneshot.


¡Hola a todos! Sé que el cómic de X-Factor y el de Uncanny X-men son distintos, pero después de todo es también un título-X que se originó de la serie principal, como todos los demás. Si ven algún "Jaime", en lugar de "Jamie", una disculpa, el programa lo cambia. Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel y los utilizo aquí sin fines de lucro. Espero que les guste como a mí me encantó escribirlo…

**Multiple**** frustrations.**

_Por: **Lindo usagi.**_

****

****

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Definitivamente es algo impredecible, el gran Jamie Madrox. Mutante. Líder del nuevo X-Factor. Dueño de habilidades increíbles gracias a mi configuración genética… pero también desconcertantes. Me encuentro cubierto por la penumbra mirando a la oscuridad, a ese negro hoyo que me atrae. ¡Ja! Me siento como uno de esos vampiros de las películas de los años cincuenta dispuesto a atacar a su presa (Layla Miller).

Ejem… volviendo al tema… Con la única diferencia de que ahora me encuentro completamente solo, mientras todos se han ido a dormir. ¿Yo? No, yo no puedo dormir, para eso necesito poner en orden mis MÚLTIPLES pensamientos, ok, es sólo una pequeña bromita… Les decía, para eso necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos y beber alcohol, últimamente el alcohol es esencial por las noches para relajarme. Me voy a volver adicto. De hecho creo que ya lo soy.

¡Gah! Es desconcertante que todos desconfíen de mí, es como si pensaran que los voy lanzar del techo al igual como lo hice con el pobre de Ric cuando iba a suicidase por haber perdido sus habilidades mutantes. Rictor, mi compañero ¿Lo recuerdan? Es sólo que en esa ocasión no lo hice yo, sino uno de mis duplicados, aun así sigo siendo yo¿o no? una parte de mí. Aunque a veces ellos salgan de mi control y me sienta amenazado por la multitud en mi interior.

La idea de ceder ante alguno de ellos me aterra y a la vez me frustra, siempre me encuentro distraído y de mal humor, no me gusta tener qué estar siempre controlando mis impulsos. Aunque Rahne diga "Todo saldrá bien Jamie, Dios nos bendecirá". Yo no estoy muy seguro de eso, no creo mucho en esas cuestiones religiosas. Y aunque Guido me dé un abrazo para animarme, otra broma, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

Al menos en medio de toda esta incomodidad interior hay algo que me hace sentir bien, y es el sofá de la sala de X-Factor Investigations, ja ja ¡Se los juro! Es comodísimo, aunque esté viejo. Mmm… creo que el alcohol a empezado a tener su efecto, aun así no debo perder el control o uno de ellos…

—¿Jamie?

Volteo y veo una silueta completamente cubierta por las sombras. Sale a la luz y se puede ver la manera tan adormilada en que Terry camina… y también su piel pálida y esas pecas en las mejillas, sus labios rojos tan sensuales. En conclusión… el alcohol ha comenzado a tener efecto en mí, comienzo a pensar incoherencias, pero es divertido.

—Ah… ¡Hola Si! —Trato de disimular mi estado— ¡Por Dios! Son las 2:43 de la madrugada ¿qué haces despierta?

—Vi una luz y decidí venir a investigar —me dice aun intentando salir de su letargo—, pero aquí la pregunta es… ¿qué haces tú despierto… y con una botella de alcohol en la mano¡No deberías estar bebiendo a estas horas Jamie!

Ella sabe lo que se siente no poder resistirse al alcohol, ya ha pasado por esa etapa y ha salido de ella. Definitivamente no quiere verme dependiendo de eso para arreglar mis problemas. Se preocupa por mí, una vez estuvo enamorada de mí, o por lo menos de alguno de mis duplicados, pero yo no siento nada por ella, nunca lo sentí…

Aun así es tan hermosa, ni siquiera la belleza francesa de Monet se le compara.

—¡Vamos Siii! Sólo un ratito y unos tragos más… ¿sí?

—Quiero que vayas inmediatamente a dormir y dejes esa botella, te hará bien descansar —esboza un gesto duro en su rostro, pero después lo suaviza, definitivamente es muy linda— por favor.

¿Aun seguirá enamorada de mí? Nah… claro que no, soy un patán, nadie jamás se interesaría por alguien como yo, bueno, sin contar a los chicos en la escuela que les gustaba golpearme para ver cómo mis duplicados hacían "pop" al salir de mi cuerpo. Aunque ya no sienta nada por mí sigo preocupándole, es normal.

—Está bien… pero prefiero dormir aquí en este sillón, es más cómodo que mi cama.

Coge una manta y una vez que avanza hacia mí la coloca sobre mi cuerpo. Me quita la botella de las manos para deshacerse de ella. Generalmente soltaría un par de tonterías más, pero creo que comienzo a sentirme adormilado. ¡Hey! Los comediantes también descansamos alguna vez de nuestra verborrea y yo necesito deshacerme de ella por unas horas.

—Todo saldrá bien Jamie —se acerca a mí y me mira a los ojos— todos confiamos en ti y no queremos verte así…

Se voltea y se retira dando pasos rítmicamente.

—Hasta mañana…

Enseguida me siento rodeado por la oscuridad, pero no la oscuridad de los vampiros de los años cincuenta, sino la oscuridad de mi interior ya que he cerrado los ojos dispuesto a dormir. Terry tiene razón, debo descansar y tal vez cuando despierte esté de mejor humor y más optimista, esto me está matando.

Comienzo a caer en mi inconsciencia, cuando escucho una voz dentro de mí.

"Ve por la chica campeón… déjanos salir y te ayudaremos un poco con ella".

Abro los ojos sobresaltado y cubierto en sudor. Definitivamente no me dejarán en paz, están ahí y siempre seguirán en mi interior. Es impredecible, pero es mi maldición y tengo qué vivir con ella.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Todos los personajes principales de X-Factor quedaron mencionados, lo logré. Iba a publicar este fic en otra página, pero al final decidí hacerlo aquí. Lo admito, últimamente estoy escribiendo historias bastante cortitas (y ya me regañaron por eso), pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo y además ya quería publicar algo. En una página leí que la orientación sexual de Jamie aun no está definida y que Rictor es bisexual, la verdad suena interesante ¿verdad? Me pregunto si será cierto. Decidí narrar este fic más apegado a la personalidad del personaje principal, pasando de lo serio a lo irreverente con mucha facilidad, como lo hace en el cómic. Espero animoso sus reviews y ojala me dejen más de uno… ja ja, espero que se pueda.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
